Video coding systems are often used to compress digital video signals, for instance to reduce storage space consumed and/or to reduce transmission bandwidth consumption associated with such signals. For example, block-based hybrid video coding systems are widely deployed and frequently used.
Digital video signals typically have three color planes including a luma plane, a blue-difference chroma plane, and a red-difference chroma plane. Pixels of the chroma planes typically have smaller dynamic ranges than pixels of the luma plane, such that the chroma planes of a video image are typically smoother and/or have less detail than the luma plane. A chroma block of a video image may thus be easier to accurately predict, for example consuming fewer resources and/or resulting in less prediction error.
However video coding using known chroma prediction techniques may result in video images with significantly blurred edges and/or textures in the chroma planes.